The present invention relates to a floatable wave subduing blanket which can be used as a blanket for keeping the body warm or a beach mattress for carrying a person on the water.
In playing water sports, a beach mattress may be used for carrying a person on the water. Because a regular beach mattress does not have wave subduing structure, it can not weather big waves. Furthermore, a beach mattress may be used as a bed for sleeping but can not be used as a covering for keeping the body warm.